


Cuddles with Chocolate

by LuckyDarling



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, after defending the universe, featuring red the kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDarling/pseuds/LuckyDarling
Summary: A snapshot into the life of Keith and Shiro after they've settled down from saving the universe. Shiro shovels snow and Keith makes hot chocolate. (Formerly chocolate stained cuddles)





	Cuddles with Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sheithlentines gift for Kei @prosaicwonder on tumblr/twitter so I hope you like it despite everything. As the description says, it takes place after they've saved the universe and I couldn't resist adding in kitty Red. I like the idea of Keith wanting a cat and naming it after the robot lion cause he misses her. I hope the ending isn't too awkward, I didn't know quite how to end it. I put teen instead of general because I'm paranoid but whatever. Also I'm not good at naming fics. Please enjoy!

As Keith floated back into consciousness, he breathed in; trying to find the familiar scent that so often signified his husband’s presence only to be met with the smell of linen. Keith grumbled, turning over from his stomach and onto his side. He opened his eyes into a glare. He’d had such a peaceful sleep, something that was a rarity back when they were saving the galaxy from Zarkon, but Shiro’s absence on this cold morning had woken him.

Keith pushed himself out of bed and searched for the sweatpants to pull over his charcoal grey boxer briefs, paired with a T-shirt that said ‘'I love you a waffle lot’ with a plate of waffles below the bubbly font. It was a gag gift from Pidge a few months back on his birthday but Keith still wore it.

Before he went to find where Shiro had gone, he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on some deodorant. His hair had grown quite a bit and he was considering cutting some of the length off as he looked in the mirror at his dazed appearance. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged on a lock, smirking. He’s not sure Shiro would be too fond of it during their… activities considering how much he likes to pull his hair.

Once he was finished, he headed down the well lit light cool grey hall and called out for Shiro. When he got no response, Keith looked to the warm ivory colored living room to see nothing but the scruffy orange cat sleeping on the back of the couch. Looking behind him, into the entrance of the kitchen, Keith saw no signs of life either.

Where did Shiro go?

Annoyed at being left alone, Keith went for the home phone by the couch, where they filtered all unnecessary calls. Dialing the new but familiar number, Keith put it between his ear and shoulder, and picked up the disgruntled cat. It rang twice before Shiro picked up, slightly out of breath.

“Hey you’re up.”

The cat struggled for a moment as Keith turned and padded to the kitchen. “Yeah, where are you? You could have woken me up.”

“Look out the window.” He chuckled.

“Why do I need to look out the--ouch, Red!” Keith cursed as the cat sunk her claws into his arms and launched herself out of his grasp. “Fine, be that way.”

“You okay? Did she draw blood?”  
“Nah, I’m good.” Keith took the phone in his now empty hand and looked out the kitchen window. Standing in the driveway next to the kitchen stood Shiro, with the snowy driveway, half clean. Shiro waved at him when he saw, grinning as he switched the phone to his left ear so he could continue shoveling. “You know I would have helped. You didn’t have to do it alone.”

“I know. I got up to go for a jog and saw how much it had snowed and I couldn’t resist. Besides I’m almost done.” He grunted as he threw the shovel full of snow over his shoulder. “Get some breakfast and I’ll be in soon.” Shiro paused what he was doing for a moment and blew him a kiss.

Keith waved with his right hand as he hung up and turned around. Spending a year in the desert, he’d learned to eat when he could but that didn’t mean he’d ever been a heavy eater for breakfast. His ideal was something light and quick, like a toasted sandwich with deli meat. He finished it off quickly with Red there to help after she pawed at his leg for a bite. She was such a scavenger sometimes, completely contradicting the fact that Keith and Shiro picked her up from the animal shelter when she was just a kitten. And yes, if you’re wondering; Keith had named the cat after the robotic lion on purpose.

Keith sat up from the table and leaned over to see out the kitchen window a few feet away and saw that Shiro was almost done. He decided that Shiro would need something to warm him up when he got inside so he got out the few ingredients necessary to make homemade hot chocolate, i.e. chocolate chips, and milk with marshmallows for Shiro since Keith wasn’t a fan of the texture of them.

He was mostly done making it when he heard the front door open and heavy boots stomp the snow off in the front hall of their nice little condo. They’d gotten real lucky with finding this place after their semi rushed wedding.

Suddenly Keith startled, giggling as he felt Shiro’s cold hands slip beneath his black tank top. “Hey! You’re going to distract me.”

Shiro rested his cold chin on Keith’s right shoulder and pressed a kiss to his skin. “I can’t help it if you’re so hot.” Keith groaned at his pun. He had the heater blasting on high. “I just finished shoveling the driveway. I can’t believe we got this much snow.”

Keith continued stirring the wooden spoon into the homemade hot chocolate Hunk had taught him how to make and ignored him. He should have known better when Shiro was feeling this playful. Strong fingers glided over his muscled abdomen and started tickling him. Keith jerked the hand stirring, sending a spray of hot chocolate flying after the spoon.

“I mean it Shiro.” He squirmed, laughing.

“You don’t sound very sincere.” Shiro grinned, kissing a spot where the chocolate had landed before pulling back. “Don’t forget to put marshmallows in mine, I’m going to go put on that movie we didn’t finish last night.”

“I still can’t believe you fell asleep.” Keith muttered as Shiro left the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the chocolate to finish and for Keith to pour the drink into two mugs. Popping in the marshmallows he followed the sound of catchy singing on the tv. Shiro was spread out on the couch with his feet on that cushioned couch footrest and a fuzzy blanket thrown over top of himself.

“Careful, it’s hot.” Keith handed off the mug with the cartoonish grizzly bear to Shiro before carefully stepping onto the couch and lowering himself into his lover’s side in an effort not to spill his own.

“You’re such a cat.” Shiro mused sipping on the chocolate before sucking up one of the marshmallows. “Thanks babe.”

Keith leaned up against his side, content. “I take offense to that.”

“You still don’t sound very sincere.”

“Like I care.”

“Wanna bet?”

Keith side eyed him, suspicious. “Do I want to bet that I’m a cat? Look, I’m sorry Shiro but part Galra does not mean--”

Shiro rolled his eyes and shoved his shoulder into Keith’s. “No. I meant do you want to bet that you care?”

The heated look in his eyes made Keith drop his in an almost shy manner as his cheeks warmed. He took a huge gulp of his hot chocolate and ignored the burning sensation. “I think I’m good.”

Shiro chuckled at the murmur and reached over to set his mug on the coffee table in front of the grey leather couch. He adjusted himself to wrap his flesh arm around Keith. Just as he was about to take another drink of the hot cocoa, Shiro pressed another kiss just below Keith’s ear lobe.

Keith jerked, sloshing the liquid and spilling some on his mouth-chin area. “Shiro, what the hell!”

Shiro laughed. “Oh, I’m sorry babe. Here let me take that.” He grabbed the mug and set it on the table. Keith scrunched up his face in annoyance as he hurriedly took off his shirt before it dripped down onto his pants.

“Now you don’t sound very sincere.” Keith grumbled as he got up to clean off. He wasn’t really mad at him, just annoyed at having to get up instead of being able to sit there in Shiro’s arms.

In the bathroom, Keith grabbed a washcloth and ran it under lukewarm water before cleaning off and grabbing a fresh shirt.

When he returned to Shiro, he had already finished off half of his chocolate and had the throw blanket over his lap. “I’m sorry about that.” Shiro apologize again, this time with less laughing. He held out his arm for Keith as he sat down and pulled him to his side. He pressed a kiss on his temple and Keith put his head on his shoulder with a murmured reply. As the two sat there, all wrapped up in one another, Red jumped into their laps and stretched herself out.

Only a few years ago, this was something they’d never have even dreamed possible. They were happy and comfortable.


End file.
